Black Ice
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: Himeno’s married. Mannen is in high school. The Fenyrl tree is going to be revived soon. Why is Mannen dislike the new Pretear? 1st fic on Pretear. Pls read and lenient in your reviews. Thank you. Mostly Mannen Fic.
1. Awayuki's Babysitter

**Pretear: Black Ice**  
**Author:** Hibiki Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime!

**Summary:** There's a human out there want to revive the Disaster Queen Fenyrl and Himeno couldn't change into a Pretear anymore because she lost her virginity, in addition, married. Now, they need to find the third Pretear with the help of teenage Mannen, Shin and Hajime. What's so mysterious about Himeno's children's babysitter?

**Note:** I am not very GOOD in grammars and the english language so I hope you understand the story goes. I've tried my best to make it good. If there are mistakes, please forgive me. And please keep criticisms minimum.

**New characters:** Mono Kurono, Mono Hikari, Hazuka Kimi.

**Episode 01: Awayuki's Baby Sitter**

There was a lady humming from the Awayuki's mansion. She was changing the baby's napkin. "Hai... Hai... Kaze-chan!" She lifted the baby up. She had sky-blue hair with dark blue eyes. She played the mother's nose, "Mama!"

The mother had red-pinkish eyes and hair. She was Himeno. She cuddled the baby. "Himeno, we need to go now! I have a meeting today!" Hayate walked in the room and played with the baby's fingers.

"But Hayate, I can't leave Kazeno here alone," Himeno corrected back and kissed the baby's forehead, "I don't trust Mannen!"

Mannen pushed the door wide with veins popping out, his legs firmly on the ground, "What do you mean by that?" The husband and wife turned to look at him. He was nearly as tall as Hayate. He walked towards Himeno. He was now as tall as her. "You know what I mean..." Himeno had irritated eyes, "You can't even watch over me five years ago. How can you possibly watch my baby?"

Mannen boiled and it reached its' limit. "Mannen, we trust you but you can't even watch over Hanayuki." Hana was their first daughter. He looked down, "Okay... I admit I am wrong there but!" He corrected, "I won't do it again." Hayate and Himeno sighed. He snapped, "What's the 'sigh' means? I can I do it!!" "Okay... okay..." They replied.

--

At the Leafnia, Sassame and Takako's son was already 5 years old and he looked nearly like Shin. "Miko, don't play far..." Takako said from behind and turned around. "What's the matter, Takako?" Sassame asked with a worried look, "Did you feel something?"

She held on the side of her head, as the wind was strong, "I don't know... I thought I felt something powerful..." Sassame held her from behind, "Everything's okay now... nothing to be worried about..."

--

Mannen was sitting on the tree watching the children at a time. He then sighed. Shin and Hajime were older. "Wouldn't it good if I was still a kid?" He murmured sarcastically. He had been baby sitting the children for weeks now and they were the children of Himeno and Mayune.

"Mannen, should you be playing with us?" Shin asked looking up at him on the branch of the tree with green sparkling eyes and cute looking chubby face. "Who would?" Mannen turned around. He then sweat drops when he heard Mayune's morning high pitch laugh.

She passed by the tree, "Take good care of my children! Hahahaha!" She entered the car and everyone looked at her from a distant. "Goodbye mama!" Two of the children waved. They have pink hair like their mother. She laughed louder when the car reached to the gate. The sweat drops on Mannen's back head increased in number and his face crashed down on the branch.

--

Not far from the mansion, a drunker scolded two of his daughters and hit them with a whip, ordering them to work. The older one was blocking the younger one with blood all over her arms. "Please stop this father. We know you have so many debts after your gambles but you need to find the way to pay them..."

"Shut up!" The father echoed in the room hitting twice as hard as before, "I've raised you. Give me your school allowance!" "Kurono nee-chan!" The younger one ran over to her but she was hit to the door.

"That money is for tonight's dinner! I can't give it you for gamble!" She corrected with sweat drops and blood streaming down her forehead. "Give it to me!" The father's voice was much louder and hit the younger one instead. She was crying in pain. "Hikari!" She moaned.

"Stop it!" Kurono bit into the father's arm and she immediately hit the wall. She slipped down and there were blood on the wall. "I'll be back later," The father groaned, "I'll get that money no matter what!" He walked out and shut the door.

Kurono's eyes trembled, fisting at the same time. She heard Hikari's moan and crawled towards her, "Hikari, are you all right?" She turned her sister around and saw her crying. "Kurono nee-chan..." She said in a weak moan, "Why does father does treat us like this?" She was crying.

"... We lost everything after he lost mother and started gambling..." Kurono explained and held on her sister, "Everything will be all right... I'll protect you don't you worry!"

--

She walked to school with plaster all over her forehead. She tsked and pulled her school to the back, "Another school?" She had long brown hair with violet strips on it. Her eyes were dark silver. Everyone around her was scared of thing taking her in the group of bad boys. With her long stripped school skirt, she looked rebellious.

"Look that's Mono Kurono..." The girls started talking. The other nodded, "She was once from a good family but when the mother died, the father became a gambler and they became poor..." "So that's why she's rebellious." She ignored other peoples' talk and entered the school gate.

"Waa!! It's Mannen-chan!!" The surrounding changed. Instead of talking ill about Kurono, it changed the subject to 'the popular handsome cool Mannen'. "Good morning Mannen!" Girls around quickly greeted him but he didn't reply and pass by them. He looked cool but also called as Ice Prince. Actually, deep inside, he was proud of being the most popular guy. He snapped when there's one more girl standing there paying no attention to him. She entered in the building.

--

"Baby sitting again this afternoon..." He sighed in class as they teacher was talking in front. No one was listening though. He suddenly sensed dark powers and stood up slamming the table. Everyone looked at him and he sweat dropped. "What's the matter, Mannen?" The teacher asked.

"Uh..." He held the back of his head, "Nothing, sir!" Everyone stopped looking at him and he looked out the window, "I am sure there was an evil aura..."

--

"Why do I have to buy the groceries?" Mannen had veins popping out walking on the streets with plastic bags filled with groceries on his arms. Tanaka haven't return back from picking Mayune. He sensed the evil aura again and stopped sensing the place. He was coincidentally standing on a corner of a building and there was someone going to halt. The figure collided to him and all the groceries fell off with their scream.

The figure apologized and walked away with the eyes blocked by the cap. Mannen looked at the groceries and his fingers were moving angrily. He turned and pointed the figure, "Where do you think you are going?" He stopped.

"You collide me and don't even help me? And you were heavy too," He pointed, "You informal citizen!" "In... in..." The figure repeated, "Informal?" There were veins on the cheeks. He walked over to Mannen and picked the groceries, "Here! You can you can still use this!" He then walked away in a fast mode. "Where-??" Mannen screamed and everyone around looked at him. "The next time I see you, you'll regret you were born!!" It echoed through the city.

--

The one who collided to Mannen stood in front of a signboard looking for something. He then sighed and felt someone beside her. He turned and saw two couple, holding hands romantically.

They were Himeno and Hayate. She looked down at him and she gave him a sweet smile. "Uh..." He blushed speechless. "Are you looking for a job?" She asked. He nodded, "Um... sort of..."

"Are you good with children?" Hayate asked and he nodded. "I love children..." He whispered. "Then it settle then!" Himeno then became hyper that he moved one pace back scared. "You are accepted to be the official Awayuki children baby sitter!" She pointed and Hayate had sweat drops. "Don't decide it on your own."

"But Hayate..."

He stood there alone and thinking, "Awayuki... children..." He immediately nodded vigorously, "Please!" The couple looked at her and he was smiling sweetly. "Thank you!" She then thanked.

Somewhere in the dark, there was dark black long-haired lady puffing. "More... I need more leafe... more..." She fisted, "Once I get all leafe... I will be immortal... and undefeated!"

To be continued

Episode 02: Awayuki's mansion

Review

A/u: This is my Pretear first fic. So please be lenient with your reviews and keep criticisms to minimum. This fic is dedicated to Mannen, Shin and Hajime's fan. Hope you enjoy and thank you for you time. Thank you.


	2. Awayuki's Mansion

**Pretear: Black Ice**  
**Author:** Hibiki Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime!

**Episode 02: Awayuki's mansion**

It was early in the morning and Himeno looked impatient. She looked jumpy. She walked around the garden and adored the pretty fountain. She started humming.

"Himeno!" Sassame appeared out of no where in front of her and she shrieked, moving a kilometer from him, puffing with sweat drops. Sassame smiled, "Weren't you supposed to be here?"

She held on her chest, "Don't scare me a like that..." He walked over to her with another cute smile. She blushed and snapped, shaking her head vigorously, "I am married!" She reminded herself.

"Himeno..." He looked serious now, "Can you sense an any evil aura around?" She snapped, "Evil aura?" Sassame turned and looked up the sky, "Takako sensed that a new evil energy was created..."

"When? How?" Himeno repeated. "I don't know... but we decided to investigate..." He said and vanished. "Evil aura..." Himeno whispered.

A figure was standing outside the Awayuki gate. It had sweat drops, scared. She looked at the huge mansion from a distant. "Huge..." The sweat streamed down to her chin.

"May I help you?" Takako's voice said from the speaker. "Um... I am Mono Kurono. Himeno-san wanted me be here today," It replied. "Mono-san," Takako replied, "Please come in." "Thanks..." It replied and entered the territory looking around at the same time.

"There's someone!" Shin pointed and all the children looked at the figure he pointed. "Mannen!" Hajime looked up a tree, "I think Himeno onee-chan invited the new baby sitter." Mannen snapped, "What?" He sat up and the branch broke that he crashed to the ground. The children laughed while Shin and Hajime shared the same sweat drop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mannen immediately revived and ran towards the house in a fast speed. Shin and Hajime had a question look.

"Welcome to Awayuki Mansion, Kurono-chan," Himeno greeted him and he bowed respectfully, "Shall I introduce you the children?" She nodded.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!" They turned and saw Mannen running towards them. He stopped puffing in chibi. "What are you doing?" Hayate scolded, "Are you protesting?"

"What I protest is..." He pointed at Kurono, "Why do you give the responsibility to a irresponsible guy like him?" "Guy?" Himeno questioned and turned to Hayate, "Guy?" They started laughing, "Mono Kurono is a girl..."

"You?" She pointed at him and smiled, "Nice you meet again." It sounded annoyed. "Girl?" Mannen repeated and blinked. He stood in front of her and checked her. "Hrm..." He thought and wanted to check the chest. Her eyes opened wide and threw him towards the wall. Himeno and Hayate shared the same sweat drop and had irritated eyes, "Stupid..."

Mannen had crosses eyes sticking on the wall and she had a blush. "Pay no attention to him, Kurono-chan!" Himeno walked to the garden with Hayate. She followed from behind.

Mannen looked at her from a distant with crossed arm, "He's a girl? No girls are this rough..." He had irritated eyes, "Okay, Himeno onee-chan as an exception..." There was a chair heading towards him and he shrieked with sweat drops. He was hit hard.

Himeno had veins popping out. Hayate mushroom breathed, "Himeno..."

The children waved to Kurono, who smiled. They introduced themselves. "Anyway... let's go!" Himeno and Hayate were in the car waving, and leaving them. Kurono had a sweat drop, "The family looked... strange..."

"Nee... Shiro onee-chan..." Hanayuki, the redheaded girl was pulling her jeans. She looked down at her. "Can you play with us?" She asked and the other children agreed. Kurono looked down at her and smiled, "Okay! What shall we play?"

"They are not really good in 'hide and seek'," She turned and saw Mannen, leaning on the tree. It was quick of him to heal. "Oneechan," He repeated. She had irritated eyes, "Are you telling me that you're not sure I am a girl, Mannen," She pay back and there were veins popping from his temple.

"That sounds disgusting!" He pointed angrily and fisted, "You are dead meat!" He tried to punch her a couple of times but it seemed that she could avoid it. He tried to move faster. "That's impressive," She giggled, "Boys that fought with me wasn't as good as you..."

"Mannen!" The children looked worried and she kicked his stomach. He burst out saliva from his mouth and held on his stomach. "Darn you..." He looked at him and snapped. He remembered a girl in school kicked a guy the same time like she did. "You are..." He pointed, "Evil Rono!"

She screamed, "Don't call me 'evil'!" She sounded whiny and he laughed. She snapped and offered him a hand, "Let me help you!" He smiled, "Ok!" He held on her hand and they suddenly were pushed away. They looked shocked on the ground as Hajime and Shin looked surprised.

"What's that static energy?" She pondered and Mannen flinched pointing at her. "You 'are' a girl!" She had veins popping out.

"Is she a pretear?" Shin asked Hajime. "Could be!" He replied and stared at her for a while. "Pre-what?" She repeated, "What's that?" She had a crooked look. She stood up and dusted off invisible dusts of her bottom, "Anyway, let's play!"

"Nee... nee..." The small children called, "Why is the tree dying?" They turned and saw the nearby tree lost it's green and it became ugly. Kurono had her eyes open wide and there were something appeared from the tree. There were medium-sized black spiders that have shinny kind of colors on their back. "Stay back kids!" She pushed them back and they looked scared.

"What is that?" Kurono asked worried and looked at Mannen, "Are you breeding spiders?" Mannen looked at it and had his eyes open wide; "It's collecting Leafe!" He looked at Hajime, "Call the others!" He nodded and vanished.

Suddenly Mannen and Shin changed, wearing different clothes. Mannen was wearing white blue knight kind of clothes with a dark blue cloth on his waist that looked like his protection. Shin was wearing a long green cloak and strange green hat on his head. There was a small necklace under the cloak. The spider suddenly became bigger and bigger. Unexpectedly it looked at her. She snapped and had sweat drops. Her eyes trembled and it moved its legs that she immediately shut her eyes. "Onee-chan!"

A few minutes later, there was a sound of attack. In curiosity, she opened her eyes and saw the spider became ice and it looked shinny. "Don't just sit there! Run! Let us handle this!" She saw Mannen attacking blows of ices. "Mannen?" She wanted to ask but she was scared.

The ice cracked and Mannen fisted. "Kids, go to the house and tell Takako-san's!" They nodded, "Hai!!" They immediately ran away. They don't seem to be scared but they were crying.

Mannen ordered Kurono to run too but it caught her legs before she ran and her body started shinning. She was moaning. Mannen snapped, "It's collecting Kurono's leafe!" Her moan became a scream when it felt painful moment later.

Immediately he cut the hand and grabbed her on the waist flying up. "Shin, barrier!" He ordered. Shin nodded, "Beyondios!" A barrier field was created around. Kurono still looked shocked and looked up at Mannen, "What's the meaning of this? What do you mean by leafe?"

"Kurono..." He looked serious and landed down while attacking the monster at the same time. "Huh?" She looked at him from the ground. He looked down at her, "Do you want to help people?" "Eh?" She questioned. "Don't you have the feeling to help this world from darkness?" He asked seriously.

She snapped. Darkness was in her mind. She reminded the time when her father wiped them every time without stopping asking for money. "No matter what, Shiro, don't be selfish..." Her mother words repeated in her mind and she realized something.

She looked up at him and stood up, "Yes! I have the feeling!" She looked serious and Mannen saw something different from her. "What should I do then?" She asked determined. "Give me your hand!" He screamed and she had dots. "Why my hand?" She was in chibi and he screamed with veins popping. "Don't ask so many questions!" He held on her hand and a strong light occurred that somehow Mannen entered in her body.

Kurono suddenly changed. She was wearing a light blue kind of sweater that reached to her knees. The sleeves were long and there was white pretty ribbon on her hair. "What the hell is this?"

"Like Shin said before you are a Pretear!" She heard Mannen near by. "Pretear?" She repeated, "So this is pretear!" She snapped, "Where are you Mannen?" She looked around.

"I am inside you," He replied and her face looked crooked. "Don't play with me..." She replied feeling different. Shin was trying to attack the monster with tree branches but it was useless. "Stop asking questions! Shin can't deal with that thing alone!" Mannen said.

"If you so, but what am I supposed to do?" She stammered and for some reason she could avoid the monster attacks. "I am the Ice Knight so you have the power of ice now!" Mannen said out loud. "Ice... Ice..." She moved her hands around but there was nothing. She pointed her palms forward that razors of ice came out suddenly.

"I didn't know I have that power..." Mannen said from inside and saw an attack as she was screaming. He protected her and he had a scream. "Mannen?" Kurono was worried. "It's nothing..." He sounded hurt.

"Kurono onee-chan," Shin called, "Find the point that would destroy it!" "Point?" She repeated and looked around. She saw some kind of indication on its back, "Could that be?" She jumped hair and there was a sword appeared on her hands. "Hit it!!" She screamed and she hit it without looking.

She opened her eyes and saw the kids and Takako standing in front of her. She had dots and scratched her head, "Was it a dream?" She then realized she was still wearing a different dress.

"Mannen, are you all right?" Hayate landed and asked looking at her and then his expression changed, "Kurono?" "The new baby sitter?" A fire-brown haired man in about Hayate's age asked. He was Go. Shin nodded smiling, "She was great!"

Suddenly Mannen walked out from her that she transformed back. Mannen's stomach was bleeding. "Mannen!" She looked worried. "Uh..." He looked pale. "We can't expect good effects on the first battle," The blonde said bluntly. "You did well Mannen," Hayate held him as he lost balance.

"But why was he hurt? Wasn't it me who battled?" Kurono asked. "Stupid..." Mannen looked at her with a pale, "We are your sword and also your shield at the same time." He lost sight, "But you did ok..."

"Mannen!" Everyone screamed.

To be continued

Episode 03: Mannen and Kurono

Review


	3. Mannen and Kurono

**Pretear******

**(c) Resha Yukira**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear nor the characters.**

**Note**: I am not very GOOD in grammars and the english language so I hope you understand the story goes. I've tried my best to make it good. If there are mistakes, please forgive me. And please keep criticism mini mum.

**Title: **Black Ice

**Summary: **Mannen is in High School. Hajime and Shin are in Junior High School. Himeno is married. Hayate is working at the Awayuki's business. However the Fenyrl was predicted to revive and they need to find the third Pretear. Why do this Pretear and Mannen doesn't go on well? Mostly Mannen Fic.

I like to thank:

**reviewer **

**featherWings**

**Episode 03: Mannen and Kurono**

_"But why was he hurt? Wasn't it me who battled?" Kurono asked. "Stupid..." Mannen looked at her with a pale look, "We are your sword and also your shield at the same time." He lost sight, "But you did ok..." _

She looked out the window. Her eyes were trembling. She turned and looked at her younger sister, Hikari in bed. "Hikari..." her eyes were narrowed. She the heard chuckles and she turned out the window. She saw her father with another sexy woman outside. She shut the window and walked over to her bed, "Hikari... I'll protect you..." She smiled.

**---**

Kurono stood on the school porch with her school bag on her back. She yawned with her mouth wide. "Did anyone told you that it's rude to yawn widely?" She turned and saw serious Mannen. His expression transformed, "Oh no! Because you are the Evil Rono that doesn't listen to advises." He puffed.

She faced him, she was a cm shorter then him, "Oh thank you for reminding. I am very grateful." Their eyes were narrowed. "You're welcome..." He replied back and there was a thunder strike between them. Everyone in the surrounding shared the same sweat drop. Both Kurono and Mannen can't be mixed. They turned with harrumphed and walked in.

Kurono looked out through the window and still thinking about yesterday. What is Pretear? Why a girl like her would was selected? Why are the Leafe Knights the shield and the sword? She has so many questions to ask. She messed up her hair annoyed and slammed the table; "This curiosity is irritating me!"

The teacher on the white board had veins popping out and threw the eraser to her. It hit towards her face and the white dusts were all over her face. She blinked. "Mono Kurono, on the hall!" The teacher pointed. She moved away from her desk, "My pleasure..." She left the classroom and it went dead silent. Mannen hrmed.

She stood outside with two buckets filled with water. She looked through the window and started daydreaming. When all classes were over, everyone passed her and she didn't seem to be aware about it. She blinked when she realized the sun was already orange. She snapped and sighed, "Why am I dozing off today?"

**---**

She headed towards the school gate and saw two boys waving at her with an older one standing. "Kuro nee-chan!" They ran towards her, "Let's go home together." She looked at them and then looked at the older one; Mannen, "Were you waiting for me?"

He turned with veins, "Who would?" She started laughing out loud, "I know. No one would wait for me! Never." He snapped, never? She walked away holding hands with Hajime and Shin. He looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean?" He followed from behind.

Hajime and Shin were eating ice cream with Kurono walking on the streets. They were skipping at the same time. Mannen popped from behind, "Why do I have to pay?" They were pushed down. "Because your salary is more higher than mine," She replied innocently, "I have to work for my family." 

"Family?" He repeated and his eyebrow shot up, "I didn't know you have a family." He was hit to the wall. Hajime and Shin stared at him, "Sugoi..." They had sweat drops.

She walked away, "Of course I have. I have an adorable young sister and a crazy drunk father." "How about your mother?" Mannen moved away from the wall slowly and she stopped at the end. They looked at her. She had a frustrated look. "She died 10 years ago." Her words were depressing.

"I am so sorry…" Mannen looked down from behind with Shin and Hajime. She then smiled after turning, "It's ok." She looked different. She looked 'happy' and 'sweet'. She opened her eyes and saw them staring at her. Her eyes transformed, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing!" They all started to panik and Mannen looked at her as she talked rebelliously with the boys. He felt a different aura from him. He had a blush when he looked at her smile, a different often smile. She looked shinny even though her name meant black and dark. He looked away and scratched his chin,

Kurono immediately snapped and held onto herself with sweat drops, "W-what is this feeling?" "Kuro onee-chan?" The boys reacted back concerned and she fell to her knees. "It feels…" She pointed and squeezed her eyes, "so Painful!"

"That means," Mannen looked around, "Monster Spider is around!" Shin looked at the trees and nodded, "Um, even the trees aren't happy about it." Kurono's eyes suddenly open wide and looked at Hajime. She saw something but she didn't saw them clearly. "HAJIME!!" She screamed and jumped towards Hajime.

A spider's leg popped out of no where that held on Kurono's waist, made her screamed in pain. "Kurono onee-chan!!" They screamed. She screamed louder when it was sucking her leafe. "Kurono!" Mannen yelled.

"Ha-hajime…" Kurono offered out a hand, "Merge with me please!" He snapped and nodded, "Hai!" He held her hand and a huge light occurred between that hit the spider away. Shin and Mannen changed floating through the air. "Kurono!"

Kurono floated just away from them wearing a blue water sweater kind. She didn't ask nor wondered. She kinda get what she was doing. "Shin, barrier!" Mannen looked at him. He nodded and held up his arms, A barrier field shut them in while Shin and Mannen started to attack it.

Kurono flew around. "Onee-chan, find the core!" Hajime said from inside. "I am trying too," She replied looking around and all of a sudden she was hit away. Hajime screamed. "Hajime, are you all right?" She screamed concerned, "Hajime!" "U-uh… I am okay, onee-chan…" His voice was weak and her eyes trembled. Why is she so useless? Why can't she think?

She screamed blocking her with a water fountain as the spider attacked her. "Sheild?" Mannen pointed, "She can use shield?" She spotted the core and jumped from above, "Waterfall rapids!" A swirl of water headed towards the core and the spider cracked into two.

Kurono opened her eyes and saw Shin and Mannen helping Hajime. "Hajime!" She ran over to him and held on his shoulders, "Are you all right? Are you? Are you hurt?" Hajime smiled and there were blood streaming on his stomach, "I am okay, one-chan." "No you're not!" She screamed and there were tears, somehow, flowing down her cheeks, "You're bleeding!"

She hugged Hajime tight, "I am so sorry… I should have confidence… I won't let you hurt next time… I promise…" "one-echan?" Hajime looked surprised and she was sobbing. Mannen never saw her crying before, she was usually strong, rebellious and evil but now, she was actually has a weak heart that would eventually cry at the end.

**---**

Somewhere in the dark, the long curly haired lady looked furious. "There shouldn't be a new Pretear!" She slammed the table and crashed down. "I need… more… leafe…" She groaned and a small core behind her gave colorful power that she seemed to like it. She moaned. "Don't you worry. I will get all the leafe in this world!" A man voice said coming from the core. The one eye blinked.

To be continued

**Episode 03: Hayate's tests**

**Review**


	4. Hayate's Tests

Pretear

(c) Resha Yukira

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear nor the characters.

Note: I am not very GOOD in grammars and the english language so I hope you understand the story goes. I've tried my best to make it good. If there are mistakes, please forgive me. And please keep criticism mini mum.

Title: Black Ice

Summary: Mannen is in High School. Hajime and Shin are in Junior High School. Himeno is married. Hayate is working at the Awayuki's business. However the Fenyrl was predicted to revive and they need to find the third Pretear. Why do this Pretear and Mannen doesn't go on well? Mostly Mannen Fic.

**Firstly I like to thank:**

**FeatheryWings  
Reviewer  
Sakura BlossomCilla 85:PEpisode 04: Hayate's tests**

Mannen looked up the ceiling in his room that late night. He was thinking. _"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kurono ran over towards Hajime holding his shoulders. He smiled and there was blood tilting down on his stomach, "I am okay, onee-chan." "No! You are not!" She screamed and there were tears streaming down her cheeks, "You're bleeding!" She looked... different._

She hugged him tight and apologized, "I don't have confidence... next time I won't let you hurt... I promise.." Mannen stared at her from a distant. Most of the time, Mono Kurono was usually hyper, tempered lady but there she looked different. She actually has the same heart as other girls.

Mannen blinked and pondered, with his arms behind his head, "Kurono is different..." The two boys besides him were sleeping comfortably that he didn't seem to mind it. He lifted up his body and looked though the window. He got off from the bed and headed towards the window. He opened the window wide and looked up the sky, "Why do I feel she is different?" There was vision of Kurono smiling on the sky that he snapped blushing. He panted with sweat drops, "I am not falling for her... NOT EVER!" It echoed in the Awayuki residence.

It was Sunday and Himeno looked excited. She headed towards the front door and opened it wide. "Yaa!" She screamed happily, "What another beautiful day." Takako from her right had a sweat drop, "What are you happy at, Himeno?"

Himeno turned to her and held on her neck, "The children baby sister is moving here today! I don't have to be worried anymore about my children anymore!" She sparkled looking up. Hayate had a sweat drop from behind, "Himeno..."

Mannen popped out from no where, "I am NOT useless!" He yelled and it echoed in the room. "Mannen," Natsue was on the stairs looking serious and he faced her, "Don't scream in the hall. It's rude." Mannen snapped and stood still, cutely, "Hai, Natsue-san..." He had irritated eyes that Himeno started laughing out loud.

He pointed Himeno, "I can take care of the children!" Himeno had an ohed sound and before she reply, someone had replied him first.

"I disagree in that!" Everyone looked directly at the front door and saw Kurono with two bags; one small baggage and one her school bag that was hanging on her shoulder. Her hair was tied up and her dark jacket was huge. She was looking narrowed to Mannen.

He snapped a few seconds later and started looking at her. Kurono looked at Himeno and Takako and bowed, "Good morning, Himeno-san, Takako-san." "Morning!" Takako replied with a smile while Himeno choked her from behind. "You are a punctual one, aren't you?" Her grin was wide and all Kurono's life, no one ever treat her like that.

"And yeah," Himeno continued, "Call me Himeno." She smiled wide with her arms on her back. Kurono looked lost; she was accepted to a friend, somehow. She smiled and nodded, "Hai."

"How about your family?" Hayate asked and she looked at him. "My younger sister is entering the boarding school today and my dad has his business," She explained.

"Mannen! Mannen! Mannen!" Himeno called and clicked her fingers in front of him thus he startled. "Yes?" Everyone shared the same sweat drop. Himeno had a wider and teasing grin, "Bring Kurono's bag to the next room from yours."

Mannen's jaw dropped down with his eyes dark pitch, "Why me?" Himeno laughed out loud, "Because you are only 'unworked' guy around." Mannen had vertical lines on his face with a sweat drop. The others laughed quietly.

Mannen opened a room door wide and entered in. Kurono stood on the door with her eyes open wide. "Wow!" She reacted and entered looking around. "What a big room!" She put her handbag on the bag and looked up the ceiling. "This isn't as big as your think," He had irritated eyes from the door. 

"Well, to me it does," She looked the desk and looked herself in the mirror, "Cool! I could see the whole me in there!" A huge sweat drop formed behind Mannen. Is there someone out there as stupid as her? The sweat drops increased when she kept on looking around. He stopped just as he realized something. Mono Kurono is not a type or teen girl who would be this excited. He stared at this girl.

She opened the curtains on the huge window and felt the third floor wind, "Aa! This is my first time!" Mannen could see calm eyes from her and the outside wind blow at her. She turned and faced him, who had a snap blush. "So Mannen, what's next?" She had a sweet smile and it became crooked, "What's with the stare?"

Mannen looked away and scratched his chin, "Oh nothing just I never imagined you would be excited." There was a vein popping out from her head and a crash was heard from the ground floor.

Takako and Hayate shared the same sweat drop but Himeno was laughing crazily. "Hi-me-no!" Mayune walked down the stairs with crossed arms, ready to get to work, "Who have you employed to be the new babysitter?" There were two twins beside her, with pink hair and brown hair.

"She's unpacking her things," Himeno smiled and saw Kurono and Mannen behind Mayune, "There she is!" Mayune turned and her children greeted Kurono. Mayune hrmed and looked at her deeply.

"What is it?" Kurono had a crooked face, "What are you looking at?" Mayune then laughed in hysterical note, "Hahaha!" Everyone in the house shared the same sweat drop. She transformed into serious and pointed Kurono, who was ataken back, "If you stay, there are some rules you need to follow!" She turned with her arms on her hip, "Firstly, Don't ever enter my room! Secondly, Don't ever enter my room! Thirdly, Don't ever enter my room!" She walked down the stairs.

Kurono had vertical lines on her face annoyed, "That's one rule." Mayune wasn't listening, she was already in the car, heading towards the front gate, laughing out loud. Kurono grumbled from the inside.

"Pay no attention to her, Kuro-chan," Kurono turned and saw pretty Takako smiling at her, "Mayune is always like that." "And you'll get used to it..." Mannen added from behind with his arms behind his head.

"Kurono..." She turned and faced expressionless Hayate. "hai?" She replied curiously. "I'll test you if you fit to be a Pretear," He said seriously. Kurono looked at Mannen pointing at Hayate, "Is he one of the Leafe Knights?"

"Don't point at me like that!" Hayate screamed angrily. He calmed down and looked at her, "Let's go!" Kurono had a question look.

All of them were at the garden and Shin and the other children were looking impatient. Mannen had irritated eyes sitting on a fence. Himeno was smiling. Both Hayate and Himeno didn't go to work because it was their holiday. Kurono stood in middle and Hayate handed out a Lunar Ball.

"Lunar Ball?" Kurono looked at up him lost, "What's that for?" "This will show your concentration." "What concentration?" She had irritated eyes and took it from him harshly, "Lunar Ball or anything! I can do it!" The children had the ohed sound. "Oh really?" Mannen provoked from behind.

"Haa!" She threw up the ball and it went on the hole. She jumped up and down, "See I told you I am good!" The children were impressed. "That's because you always get 'beginners luck'!" Mannen added from behind that she turned and screamed at him. He crashed down.

"Try the second time..." Hayate said and Kurono started grumbling. She bit her lips and screaming throwing up the ball. Everyone had vertical lines when the ball dropped down again and again. Himeno had her grin open wide and Hayate started to say: "Mannen was right. You do have 'beginners' luck!" 

Kurono started pouting and the ball it her face repeatedly that Shin and the children shared the same sweat drop. "You should be proud that you could do it at first!" Mannen shrugged and there was more veins popping out from her temple.

"Ok... enough with the Lunar Ball," Hayate turned and walked away. Kurono faced his back; "Does it mean I don't deserve to be a Pretear?" No reply and he looked at him, "Follow me!" "This guy irritates me!" She clenched her teeth.

She stood in front of a huge teapot and she looked lost. "What's this for?" She pointed. "Can you brake the pot?" Hayate looked serious and she looked at him lost. She fisted up, "Of course I can!" She had a wide grin and heard Mannen's pouting from behind: "That's because you are the unfeminine girl in earth!" She overcame her temper.

She moved back. "You learn karate?" Himeno pointed with arms on her back. "No!" Kurono smiled out wide and jumped to gymnastic way and her lower legs hit the top of the huge teapot with a loud scream. A crack was heard.

"Incredible!" The children adored. "See?" She looked proud of herself. "That move looks like a guy!" Mannen teased from behind and before she could take her revenge, small cuddly animals popped out from the cracked teapot and jumped onto her. Mannen jumped avoiding her crash and floating through the air.

Kurono had crosses eyes on the ground. "Kurono, how many blue tippis?" Hayate looked at her. "Ti-what?" She repeated and revived. "How many?" He asked again seriously. Kurono started complaining in chibi, "How should I know? And what is a Tippi anyway?"

Hayate looked away and headed away. "Are you trying to stop me being a Pretear because I am not worth it?" Kurono retorted from behind, "That won't help and I know I am weak!" It was silent a moment later and Hayate grabbed her away. "I hate this guy!!" Kurono screamed.

Kurono sat on a comfortable desk filled with meals on it. She didn't react with it because she doesn't eat as much as Himeno. "What's this?" She had narrowed eyes. "This shows how much you could concentrate not to eat them!" Hayate explained and she looked happy.

"This would be easy!" She smiled and a strike of lightning, every food on the table vanished and they heard Himeno chewing. They saw her wiping extra accesses on her lips. "mmmmmm," Himeno looked at Hayate and Hajime pointed. " 'To bad so sad', she said." "mmmmm," Himeno added and Hajime translated again. " 'I just ate them all'."

Mannen and Kurono had zillions of sweat drops with Hayate had flames behind him. "Himeno!!" He was enraged. Himeno wiped off excess food on her lips and looked at Hayate, "You know I can't control myself in front of any food."

Hayate looked down with a sigh; he doesn't want to be mad at her. He turned away. "Wait a second, Hayate-san!" Kurono stood up from her seat and he stopped. "To your opinion, I mean to you at least, do you think I can be a good Pretear?" Her words were mature for some reason, "I know I just started. I know I am still an amateur but I want to know... from the eldest Leafe Knights."

The silence broke and before Hayate could spoke. Kurono held onto herself with her eyes open wide, embracing herself. "Monster Spider!" Mannen immediately reacted and Hayate looked shocked. _"She could sense them?"_

"Kuro-chan!" Himeno tried to reach her. "Himeno, run now!" Kurono screamed and Himeno snapped. A spider leg was heading towards Himeno from behind and it hold onto her.

"Himeno!" Hayate screamed worried and tried to save her but the leg lifted her up high, absorbing energy from her: she was the pervious Pretear. Hayate jumped and transformed attacking the enemy again and again: even the other Knights.

"Himeno!!" Hayate screamed again and again and Himeno seem to lost her consciousness. He calmed down and fisted. He faced and looked directly at Kurono, who was still on the ground. "Merge with me, Kuro!" He offered out a hand heading towards her.

"Eh?" Kurono had a question look and saw unconscious Himeno in the enemy's hand. She thought for a second and nodded. She reached up her right hand towards Hayate's and they merged.

To be continued

Review


End file.
